The Afterlife Games
by Green Lily 96
Summary: Up in the afterlife things can get pretty boring. But not to worry because Sirius has a solution, the afterlife games (or truth or dare to everyone else)! Join Sirius, Regulus, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Marlene in their game!
1. Sirius' suggestion

**So, whilst my internet was down today I thought of this little story (also slightly inspired by The Game which is a marauder fic by Namelessly Nightlock which is brilliant and recommended). If anyone is confused then feel free to review/PM me for an explanation. The participants will be Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin (a.k.a Tonks), James Potter, Lily Potter and Fred Weasley, all of whom have become friends/ re-united in the afterlife. It's set about three years after the Battle of Hogwarts! **

**Also, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters being used (sad times!)**

* * *

Sirius was lazing around in the airy common room that was a special luxury for anyone who had passed into the afterlife. It greatly resembled the Gryffindor common room, with its squashy red armchairs by the fireplace, as well the stairs leading off to separate quarters for each person or couple in the afterlife and was designed to their taste. But whilst Sirius was now surrounded by all of his good friends, something was missing. He knew what as well. Heaven was lacking fun and Sirius knew that he had to spice things up if anyone wanted any entertainment. Sirius looked up as his cousin Nymphadora stumbled downstairs, hair today blonde and wavy and eyes their natural brown. She looked and spotted Sirius in the area that the gang had claimed their own.

"Morning Sirius!" She said chirpily. Sirius grinned but then noticed that her happy expression had disappeared.

"What's wrong, Tonksie?" He queried.

"You're wearing the face that you have when you planned something bad. Bad for everyone else, that is."

"Rubbish, why would I want to make anyone here suffer? Well, I'll make an exception for Bellatrix and Sniviellus! No, I just thought we could do with some fun and now I know the perfect solution."

"And what is the perfect solution?" Tonks asked, slightly worried.

"I can't tell you _yet! _Honestly, woman, wait for everyone else! Would you be so kind as to go and wake them up?" Tonks grimaced.

"No, I won't. You know it's Lily and James anniversary today so I'm gonna wait for them to come to us! As for the others, well I know Remus is already up, but he's in the shower. Can't you tell me while we wait for everyone else?"

"No." Sirius said stubbornly. Muttering about how anyone could _know _it was their anniversary in a place that didn't have dates of any kind, he stomped upstairs so he could rouse everyone from their slumber.

* * *

"_Why _Sirius?" Lily asked, irritated. Her nice lie in and breakfast in bed had been interrupted by her husband's best friend jumping on the bed in dog form and barking at them. Admittedly it would have been funny if Lily hadn't been asleep, on her anniversary and already out of the bed. However none of these wishes had been there and now she found herself starring daggers at Sirius. Sirius looked around before pointing to Tonks.

"Blame her, she wanted to know the plan so badly and I told her I wouldn't reveal the information until everyone else, she begged and - ow!" Sirius exclaimed and he received a whack on the head from Tonks, now scowling at him as well.

"_I'll _tell the truth shall I?" She asked viciously, "Sirius here had a plan which apparently will entertain everyone. I asked if he would tell me whilst waiting for everyone to wake up. I even said specifically not to bother Lily and James as it's their anniversary and quite frankly I thought you'd, well, so then Sirius decided to go upstairs and the rest is probably obvious." Sirius folded his arms and moved to sit next to his brother Regulus, with whom he had rekindled a friendship that hadn't existed since the age of ten.

"So, what is this entertainment, Sirius?" Fred Weasley asked. He joined the group at the same time as Remus and Tonks and James and Sirius had christened him as the new fourth marauder.

"Well, it started back in 1976, what a year, everyone had become boggled down with OWL stress and so to relieve some of the tension my fellow marauders and I decided to initiate the Gryffindor games."

"Right, what are the Gryffindor games?" Tonks asked for the benefit of Fred and herself who had not been at Hogwarts in 1976.

"It's basically truth or dare." James said, smiling reminiscently.

"Yes, now the rules are as follows, firstly you have to say either truth or dare after four goes of the opposite in a row. Secondly, when picking your victim you cannot choose whoever chose you. Thirdly, (this is a new one) all dares have to be done in this section." The third rule Sirius had just made. While the afterlife was for everyone who had chosen to go on, it was divided. The one that the participants were in was exclusively for magical people who had died between 1978 and 2000. While people could go and visit other afterlife areas it was easier to stay put.

"Any questions?" Sirius asked, signifying the end of the rules.

"Yes, how long will it be going on for?" Marlene asked. Whilst she had witnessed the marauder games of 1976 she hadn't taken part.

"Well, let's say six nights, seven days." Sirius said matter of factly.

"Does it have to be called Gryffindor games? I mean, that's alright for you lot, but I was a Slytherin." Regulus pointed out, Tonks (having been in Hufflepuff) nodding in agreement. Both Sirius and James huffed.

"Fine, how about the Pwbmeltb games?" Sirius suggested after looking around. He was met by seven confused faces.

"Er… what?" Lily asked.

"Pwbmeltb, it stands for Potter, Weasley, Black, McKinnon, Evans, Lupin, Tonks and Black." Sirius looked proud of himself until he saw that no one else was looking impressed. On the contrary, most of them were narrowing their eyes at him.

"Well, Sirius, it's just that it's not exactly an easy thing to say is it? Besides, Lily and I changed our names when we got married." Tonks smiled apologetically at Sirius but he ignored her. He was thinking.

"What about the Afterlife games?" Fred suggested.

"'Cause that's not depressing at all." James countered.

"How about just the games?" Marlene suggested. Sirius pretended to look horrified. Eventually, after many ridiculous ideas, the eight came to the agreement that it would be called Poluckonley games (admittedly the name had been thought up by Sirius and he had practically rugby tackled anyone who had disagreed). It was a combination of the surnames Potter, Lupin, Black, McKinnon and Weasley.

"So, when will it begin? And how do we communicate, I mean this is one hundred and sixty eight hours long." Regulus stated.

"Well, we'll have devices this time, whenever your name is mentioned you'll receive a feeling a bit like a static shock, so you can never ignore each other!" With a wave of his wand, Sirius made eight small devices that looked like muggle mobile phones appear. Each had their owner's name on and floated towards them.

"So, other informal rules stand as thus, you must always have the device, or otherwise … well, I'll think of a consequence. We will be starting in twenty minutes, so that gives you twenty minutes to get ready." With that everyone scuttled off in different directions in order to think of new tasks to set each other.

* * *

**So, one chapter down. Not the best but next one will hopefully be better!**


	2. And so begin the games!

**So, chapter two is here! A big thank you to Sunshine72 and Luvdamarauders13 who were the first two to review! Without further ado, chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lily was doing some serious thinking. These games would be the perfect opportunity to get Sirius back for his little wake up call this morning. But what if he picked her first? She sighed, thinking. Even though this was truth or dare she didn't really know Tonks or Fred well enough to know what would embarrass them, and really unless they attacked her first she didn't want to cause them any suffering. Well, not yet, anyway.

Over in the corner, Regulus was having similar problems. The only person he knew how to irritate was Sirius. But he couldn't constantly pick Sirius. Perhaps if people chose truth whenever he asked them he would be able to come up with some pretty good dares. Yes, it was a good plan. He could see it now, get to know people then pick on their weakness! Well, he wasn't a Slytherin for no reason, even though everyone seemed to have forgotten that scrap of information.

Twenty minutes after thinking time everyone regrouped in their spot.

"Had a think?" Sirius asked. Before anyone could reply he started to use the device and writing appeared moments later. The writing said:

_Now we begin, first I'm going to choose … James. So, Potter, truth, or dare? - Sirius Black_

James rolled his eyes.

"Why me?" He complained (not that he minded, but Sirius had just come out of thinking of lots of horrible ideas).

"Reply on the device, James! What if Snivellus was to overhear?" Sirius asked, in a very over dramatic version of shock.

"Fine." Grumbled James.

_As it's you, Sirius, truth. - James Potter_

Sirius glared at James, who was avoiding eye contact with his best friend.

_Alrighty then, if you want to play like that then that's how it'll work. James, I ask you this, out of McGonagall, Sprout and Dumbledore who would you rather kiss (on the lips). - Sirius Black_

Everyone except James and Sirius burst out laughing, causing them to receive odd looks from other people who they shared this part of the afterlife with, who were just coming downstairs into the shared common room. James was looking at the device in a mixture of shock, horror and revulsion.

_Can none be an option? - James Potter_

_Of course not, Jamesie? Come on, it's not like I'm actually telling you to go and kiss them, is it? - Sirius Black_

_Okay, so definitely NOT Dumbledore. The beard and the fact I'm not gay are just some factors. So, McGonagall was my head of house, and would probably curse me into oblivion so I've got to go for Sprout, then ask that it was never mentioned again. - James Potter_

_Crikey James, it would have been a kiss, not burying a murder victim! - Remus Lupin_

_Yeah, well, I hardly ever saw Sprout. She wasn't in the Order and she was head of Hufflepuff. The only time I ever saw her was Herbology and meals at Hogwarts. At least that's a good thing about Hufflepuff's, they're all really- - James Potter_

_Really __**what**__, James? - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Really … nice people. - James Potter_

_If you believe that's what you were going to say originally, you'll believe anything! - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Right, on that note, hmm, Marlene, truth or dare? - James Potter_

_Oh great, thanks, James. - Marlene McKinnon_

_You're welcome - James Potter_

_Fine, I'll go for dare. - Marlene McKinnon_

_Ooh, the excitement! - Sirius Black_

_Shut up, Sirius, no one asked you! Right-O Marlene, I dare you to sneak up on Moody and say boo! - James Potter_

_Erm, James, did you hear what happened to the last person who did that? - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Nope, I've been dead, remember? Anyway, what's the worst that can happen? I mean, it's the afterlife, he can't re-kill her! - James Potter_

_Thanks for the words of confidence, James! Where is Mad-Eye, anyway? - Marlene McKinnon_

_Talking to Dumbledore, in the usual spot. - Regulus Black_

_Oh yeah. Well, I would say see you in the afterlife, but… - Marlene McKinnon_

_Just get on with it! - Sirius Black_

Marlene sighed a very exaggerated sigh before standing up and heading over to where she could see Dumbledore talking to Mad-Eye Moody. Very reluctantly she kept moving until she was right behind him, having signalled to Dumbledore not to say anything. The only trouble was the eye. Marlene had no idea whether he could see her coming up behind him or not. Oh well, there was only one way to find out. With one last look towards the gang, who were all watching with anticipation, Marlene moved forwards, reached out and grasped Moody's shoulders whilst yelling: "Boo!". The reaction was as expected. Mad-Eye turned and Marlene found herself backing away slowly, terrified. Why had it been Mad-Eye? She'd rather have faced Bellatrix Lestrange before him and that was saying something.

"What're you playing at, McKinnon?" Mad-Eye growled. Marlene tried catching Tonks' eye (she being the only one who seemed to calm the former Auror down) but she was now very interested in the fabric of her armchair.

"W-well, I heard that it was your… birthday, yeah, that was it, and it's tradition to give someone a surprise on their birthday, isn't it?" Mad-Eye studied her, not knowing if he should believe her or not. Marlene found herself praying that Dumbledore would intervene before any serious harm came to her, not that anyone felt physical pain, here, but still … After what felt like someone's lifetime, Mad-Eye answered.

"Well, I don't know who told you that, McKinnon, but it was false information. I suggest you go back to your little friends before you cause any more damage." Marlene nodded, shakily, and hurried back to her friends, who all looked stunned.

"Well, Marlene, I must say you're the first person who has tried surprising Mad-Eye and not been maimed!" Sirius said, with a smirk.

Keen to move on, Marlene picked up her device and wrote.

_So, Fred, truth or dare? - Marlene McKinnon_

Fred looked thoughtful, but replied.

_I think I'll go with dare. - Fred Weasley_

_Okay, so Fred, I dare you to go and ask Bellatrix Lestrange to go out with you. Keep pestering her until she either says yes, or if things start to look ugly in which case I'd advise going in the opposite direction as fast as you can! - Marlene McKinnon_

_Geez, McKinnon, are you trying to find out if it's possible to die when you're already in the afterlife? - Fred Weasley_

_No comment. - Marlene McKinnon_

_Come on, Fred, not gonna miss the opportunity to say you want to be related to me, Sirius and Tonks, are you? - Regulus Black_

_Personally I think that suggestion is enough to put anyone off! - Lily Potter/Evans_

_No feelings wounded at all with that statement… - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Come on, Freddie, we don't have all day! - James Potter_

Fred thrust a glare at Marlene before standing up from the armchair, which was now the only place that he felt safe. Glancing around the room he soon spotted Bellatrix over in the corner. She tended to be accompanied by fellow Death Eaters, such as Rosier and Gibbon. Pettigrew had also been spotted with them often, as his former friends acted as though he didn't exist. In fact, none of the group had spoken to him when he passed into the afterlife. However, to Fred's luck, none of Bellatrix's accomplishes were up yet, meaning she was sat, hunched over something which turned out to be a book. When he was near enough to see it was a book written about the Sacred Twenty-Eight Pure Blood families, Fred cleared his throat. Bellatrix's head shot up extremely fast and she looked tempted to kill Fred until she remembered that it wasn't possible to kill anyone here (who'd thought of that rule, anyway?)

"What do you want, Weasley?" She snapped. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Now, now, madam Lestrange. All I wanted to say is that until you are reunited with Rodolphus, you must be feeling quite lonely. So, do you want to join my friends and I? We can even be a couple if you like, better me than some of the others, at least I'm pure-blood, not that it matters here as everyone's magical! So, what do you say?"

"No." Bellatrix said, extremely put out. Fred thought he heard Sirius snort, which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Oh, but please! Pretty please, I can even add a cherry on top if that's what you want! I'll cater for your every need; I'll beat up anyone who criticises your ideas! I can even -" Whatever Fred could even do was never discovered for as soon as he saw Bellatrix pick her wand up from the side of the chair he ran back to the sanctuary of the gang's spot, diving next to Regulus who was the one Bellatrix would probably go easiest on. Having said that, he had defected from the Death Eaters so maybe not.

"You know, I reckon if you'd stayed there a few minutes later we'd have found out whether Bellatrix was capable of breaking the principle of no deaths in the afterlife." Remus said, his voice suppressing laughter at the expense of his former student.

_Okay, so I'm going to suggest not using Bellatrix in any of the dares for the rest of the day, she looks ready to kill! - Regulus Black_

_You don't say?! - Sirius Black_

_Come on, Fred, you need to ask someone! - Marlene McKinnon_

_Okie doke, James, truth or dare? - Fred Weasley_

_What? Why me again? I'd like to point out that Regulus, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Tonks still haven't done anything yet! - James Potter_

_Funny, I remember you saying that you never complain just last week! - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Yeah, I remember that too! - Sirius Black_

_Sirius, it was just before we fell asleep, how do you remember it? You weren't there! - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Oh, well he said it to me last week as well! - Sirius Black_

_What is this, pick on Potter day? - James Potter_

_Nah, otherwise we'd be picking on Lily too! Anyway, I have a brilliant truth for you, James! - Fred Weasley_

_In that case, I'm saying dare. - James Potter_

_Fantastic! By the way, I lied, if you knew I had a good dare planned you wouldn't have said it! - Fred Weasley_

_I feel used! - James Potter_

_Get over it! So, James, I dare you to go up to Snape and hug him. Give no reason and just come and sit back down. Oh, and in human form, please. Even though a stag trying to hug Snape is definitely something I'm willing to see later! - Fred Weasley_

_Um…why? - James Potter_

_Because I said so! - Fred Weasley_

_That's not the answer I wanted. - James Potter_

_Tuff! Come on, then you can get revenge on those who haven't gone yet!- Fred Weasley_

_Oh goodie! - James Potter_

_Great, thanks Fred! - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Right, I'm off to find Snape, see ya in a sec! - James Potter_

James stood up and scanned the common room. Where was Snivellus? Not with the Death Eaters, not with Dumbledore and Moody, not with that scary woman who was, according to Lily, his mother. James was stumped.

"Fred, what do I do when Snape isn't around?"

"I dunno, wait for him?" Fred said sarcastically. James huffed and stood in wait by the door which people came through when entering the common room. He didn't have to wait long, as soon Snape emerged. James had been in a slight daydream and so only noticed when Snape passed him. That could be fixed easily, though. Following him in a very obvious way James quickly gained Snape's attention. The former Potions Master turned, ready to shout obscenities towards his Hogwarts nemesis, but before he could even string any words together something very peculiar happened. James hugged the man in the same way that he had greeted Sirius and later Remus when they had joined him in the afterlife. Snape stood there, stunned. James gave him a clap on the shoulder for good measure then turned and walked back to his friends, who, Snape noticed, were smirked. It hurt to see Lily giggling at his expense like that, along with all her friends. Snape realised that they were obviously playing some game, similar to the one which had tormented him in fifth year. Well, he'd leave be them, for now. Just for Lily's sake.

Meanwhile, in the gang's area, James grabbed his device and wrote some simple words.

_So, Lily, truth or dare? - James Potter_


	3. Dealing with Dumbledore

**Alrightly roo, chapter three is here! There is a lot of italics on this chapter, but it is made up of some spectacular truths! Oh, and a few dares! Thank you to WarriorWitch13 and remusdora for reviewing the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys this one too!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE!**

Lily groaned. Trust James to pick her! Still, they were married, maybe he'd go easy on her…

_Dare. - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Go and shout Dumbledore about how rubbish he was as a headmaster. - James Potter_

Or maybe not.

_But, Dumbledore was brilliant, you can't deny it! - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Yeah, well, you were golden girl, weren't you? For the rest of us it was all stuff like, don't go in the forbidden forest, oh no, change of plan, go in for detention in the middle of winter, at night! - Sirius Black_

_Sirius, I wouldn't antagonise Lily, if I were you, she's choosing who goes next, after all. - Remus Lupin_

_Damn, I forgot! - Sirius Black_

_Obviously. - Remus Lupin _

_Anyway, Lily, don't you need to be telling Dumbledore something? - Marlene McKinnon_

_Oh, fine. One question, is he still near Mad-Eye? - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Nope, so I don't think we'll get to see you being turned into an animal. I'm upset! - Fred Weasley_

_Er, animal? - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Yeah, Mad-Eye has a reputation for turning people into animals if they do something he disapproves of! Anyway, good luck! - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

Lily rose from where she was perched, then dragged her feet, one by one, towards where Dumbledore was now stood alone.

"Hello, Albus." Lily said timidly. Dumbledore smiled warmly, making Lily feel slightly guilty.

"Hello Lily, how are you today?" Lily closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and forced herself to get the process over and done with.

"Well, I'm not well, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and it's because of you." Lily felt herself heating up, by Dumbledore's smile was still there. "Well, I just was reminiscing about our Hogwarts days and it occurred to me just how dangerous Hogwarts is! I mean, people wandered around at night and were never really punished for it! And then, after my Hogwarts days all the things Sirius and Remus have told me about what Harry got up to! I mean, he and his friends kept running into Voldemort and you giving him the invisibility cloak was practically inviting him to go and find out what was on this forbidden third floor. Or hiring that Umbridge woman as a teacher, I mean, could you not tell what she was doing was wrong? Making MY son right in a blood quill, for example, or you ignoring Harry altogether. You said you had your reasons but quite frankly all he needed was support." Lily turned on her heel and went back to everyone else, who were all looking at her astonished.

"What?"

"No offence, Lily, but you look like you found that quite easy." Sirius said smirking.

"Oh, by the way," James said, he too having a smirk on his face, "The dare was how appalling a headmaster he was, and you didn't say the word headmaster once!" Lily backed through her memory and gasped.

"Yeah, well, I've insulted the greatest wizard of all time so if you could all shut up, so I can take my revenge." Everyone except Sirius and James (who Lily was not allowed to dare because of the rules) gulped. Sirius was just looking smug. Well, thought Lily, he wouldn't be so happy in a moment.

_Sirius, truth or dare? - Lily Potter/Evans_

_I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen that one coming. - Regulus Black_

_Well, dare, should you even ask? - Sirius Black_

_I thought I'd be nice and give you a choice. - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Yippee! - Sirius Black_

_Oh great, he's gone weird again. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_I know, there was I thinking Azkaban had sent him sane. - Remus Lupin_

_OI, stop picking on me! And Lily, shouldn't you be daring me something? - Sirius Black_

_Right you are, Sirius! So, I dare you to talk in Cockney rhyming slang for the rest of the day. - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Great, now we've got to put up with him being more annoying than usual for the rest of the day, thanks Lily. - Marlene McKinnon_

_Was that sarcasm detected McKinnon? - Regulus Black_

_No, whatever gave you that idea? - Marlene McKinnon_

_Well, at least we're not cut and carried, Marls. - Sirius Black_

_What? - Marlene McKinnon_

_It's cockney for married, I think he's implying you'd find him more annoying if you were married or maybe just that you'd have gotten used to it by now. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Right, well Sirius, you'll need to work on this a bit, that wasn't very east end like was it? - Lily Potter/Evans._

_Fine, I'll work on it while I go and get some pig and roast with a tumble down the sink. - Sirius Black_

_Lily, please change this dare, there's only so much I can put up with, and I'm talking about him over there. By the way, what was he actually on about just then?- Fred Weasley_

_Well, I suppose I could change it to until lunch, oh, and he can take leave when asking someone else, but by lunch I mean one O'clock. - Lily Potter/Evans_

_If that's the best we're going to get then I'll agree with you, oh and Fred, he meant he was getting some toast and a drink. - James Potter_

_You know, I'm convinced this man is a hobbit! - Remus Lupin_

_A what? - Marlene McKinnon_

_Don't worry, it's a muggle thing. Basically Remus means that Sirius eats a lot! - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Sirius, shouldn't you be daring someone? - Regulus Black_

_Tar, bruv, so, hmm, Tonks, no one's picked on ya yet, what will it be? - Sirius Black_

_Merlin's sake, Sirius, Lily said you can speak normally when daring someone! Oh, and truth, I don't fancy taking on your wrath anytime soon! - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Fine, be like that. Your truth is going to be to tell me what happened when you and Remus were on that mission for the order, because you both came back really awkward and wouldn't look each other in the eye. The only time I'm like that with someone is when we've slept together and don't want to continue seeing each other. - Sirius Black_

_Has anyone told you you're a bit mean, Sirius? - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Nah, why's that, my dear baker's dozen? - Sirius Black_

_Well, I'm telling you. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_We can deal with Sirius later, do tell Tonks, we're dying to know! - Regulus Black_

_Considering everyone here is already dead… - Remus Lupin_

_Figure of speech, we're all extremely curious. - Regulus Black_

_Apart from Remus who has gone red. - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Aha, I was right, something 'appened. Hang on one sec, Evans, are you insinuating my little baby cuz and one of my best china plate's have - have - done things I don't like the sound of. - Sirius Black_

_Well, considering you're the one who asked them to spill the beans then you've been a bit of a prat, haven't you! - Marlene McKinnon_

_And also them being married and having a son, how do YOU think that happened, Sirius? - James Potter_

_Shut your gob, Potter. Now, come on Tonks, no dilly dallying. - Sirius Black_

_I wasn't, I just couldn't get a word in edgeways! - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Oh. - Sirius Black_

_Well, we had to go and see if Avery was in his old home, this was after all those Death Eaters had just escaped from Azkaban. Well, we got talking and I said how despite them being all worthless pieces of crap, you had to admire the Death Eaters who'd escaped. They must be really clever, but then Remus pointed out that you had escaped. I said how this was true and then, we, er, well…-Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_You WHAT? You were talking about me and then you, you, moved on to other things, is this what I'm getting from you?- Sirius Black_

_No, Sirius, you'd find out if you let her finish. - Remus Lupin_

_Ah, Moony's come out of hiding, has he? - James Potter_

_James, stop teasing him, do continue, Tonks. - Lily Potter/Evans_

_Well, I trailed off because I don't want to make Sirius' ego bigger than it already is- Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_HEY!- Sirius Black_

_ANYWAY, I just mentioned that I thought Sirius was still quite good looking. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Aw, I didn't know you felt that way! Hang on, we're related! Remus, your trouble and strife is scaring me with her impure thoughts! - Sirius Black_

_Shut up, you doughnut, you know that's not what I was saying! I just meant that if you compared you to someone like Bellatrix Lestrange, you could see who Azkaban had taken it's toll on. Well, Remus thought I fancied you so he became a little irritated, causing me to tell him that it wasn't Sirius and if he stopped being so moppy he'd know exactly who I liked. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Aw, that's quite sweet! - Marlene McKinnon_

_It would be if he hadn't rejected me. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_MOONY! How dare you reject my cousin? - Sirius Black_

_Erm, Sirius, have you forgotten about your cockney dare? - Fred Weasley_

'_Course not, I just became very emotional listenin' to Tonks' weep and wail. - Sirius Black_

_Hey, it wasn't that bad! - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Weep and wail, also known as tale. - Sirius Black_

_I'm sorry, I thought you were dared to speak like a cockney, not turn into Remus. - Marlene McKinnon_

_I resent that! - Remus Lupin_

_Moving swiftly on, Remus, truth or dare? - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_What? Why me? - Remus Lupin_

_You're a participant in this game, aren't you?- Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Yes, but being your husband…-Remus Lupin_

_Gave you a false sense of security? Think about what James made me do?- Lily Potter/Evans_

_Thank you, Lily. Now, Remus, answer the question please. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Fine, dare. - Remus Lupin_

_Okay, so, you see Emmeline over there? - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_Yeah, what does that have to do with anything? - Remus Lupin_

_Well, I dare you to go up to her, and please be serious whilst doing this, an tell her how you've lost your voice and will she go on a quest with you to find it. - Dora Lupin/Tonks_

_She'll think I'm a real idiot though! - Remus Lupin_

_Excuse me, what about what we've had to do? - Marlene McKinnon_

_Yeah, stop being a wimp, Remus! - Fred Weasley_

_Fine, but I will get you back, Dora. - Remus Lupin_

Remus headed over to where Emmeline was, thinking about how out of all of the things he'd ever had to do, this was the most stupid yet. Still, he knew how to get his wife back. Oh yes.

"Hi Emmeline." Remus said once he had reached the witch. Emmeline smiled, she'd always found Remus the nicest in that group, nicer than the Blacks or Fred Weasley, anyway. However, she didn't realise what Remus had been asked to do, so his reputation for being the most mature of the group was about to be torn to shreds and left on the floor.

"The thing is, and it's really, _really_ awkward. But, I kind of need your help."

"What's wrong?" Emmeline asked, puzzled.

"Well, I need help to find my, well, it's just that I need help because I've lost my voice and someone needs to help me look for it." He said all of this very fast. Not fast enough though, as Emmeline was now looking at him with an expression Remus could only describe as patronising. The way someone might look at a small child when they'd said something everyone knew to be a lie. Yeah, well, he probably deserved that look.

"Well, Remus, as much as I'd _love _to help you look for your, um, voice, I'm afraid I'm going to be over there with Dorcas and Amelia, we've had a little get together planned for a while. Why don't you ask your wife, or Lily?" Remus shook his head.

"They think I'm being stupid, the only person who'll take me seriously is you!" Remus could have sworn he'd heard Tonks and Sirius both laughing, but chose not to turn around. He might loose his focus.

"Tell you what," Emmeline said, still patronising him slightly, "How about you start the search, and if you haven't found what you're looking for in five hours then we'll both go and look, alright?" Remus nodded and dashed as quickly as he could back to the group, pointedly sitting next to Marlene instead of Tonks, who smirked.

"Well, whoever's turn it is in five hours, you know what to dare Remus." She said, her voice sounding as though she was trying very hard not to laugh. Remus scowled at her before looking around and taking out the small device. He was going to get back at Sirius for that truth he'd given Tonks, even if it was the last thing he did…


End file.
